Elige, ¿El o yo?
by InOurTalons
Summary: Hinata no sabe que elegir, si su novio o su nuevo profesor. SasuHinaDei.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Título: **_Elige, ¿El o yo?_

_

* * *

_

_**Clases de arte**_

!Que asco!

Eran las palabras que pasaban por la mente de una chica llamada Hinata, sentir la masa tibia entre sus manos no era algo muy agradable, ya que a eso se le sumaba que la arcilla se estaba secando, lo que la dejaba con las manos partidas. Modelar figuras de arcilla, no era precisamente su fuerte, cuando niña jamás fue capaz de realizar manualidades hermosas, más bien, eran completos desastres, que su padre después de unos días no dudaba en desechar.

Naruto que estaba sentado cerca de Hinata, permanecía sumamente concentrado, trabajando en algo que supuestamente era una estrella, pero que le faltaba mucho para llegar a serlo, no tenía las puntas del mismo tamaño y forma.

— ¿Qué le parece?— preguntó cuando al fin pudo terminar "su obra maestra".

— Horrible— contestó el profesor, un joven de cabello largo y rubio, llamado Deidara, que claramente daba a conocer su opinión sin reparar en los sentimientos de quien hace la obra — Dame eso— dijo mientras le quitaba la figura de las manos, y comenzaba a moldear.

Cuando había acabado, una estrella mucho más real y formada era entregada a Naruto, quien la observaba con asombro, mientras él estuvo durante varias horas tratando de realizar la estrella, el tipo la amasaba unos segundos, y hacía algo mucho mejor, simplemente impresionante.

Naruto se levantó del asiento, no sin antes guardar la estrella para poder presumir de que él la había hecho, y decidió cambiar de clase, lo de él no era la arcilla.

—No puedo creer que este malgastando mis vacaciones en unas clases que no me sirven— dijo Naruto para sí mismo— Hablare con la vieja Tsunade, de seguro puedo librarme de esto.

—No puedes— añadió una voz que había estado escuchando al rubio.

— ¿Sasuke?— dijo Naruto— ¿De qué hablas?

—Ya le pedí eso, y no me dejo— contestó Sasuke.

— Pero, ¿Cómo no podemos elegir? Ya tenemos veinte años— alegó Naruto— Ya somos personas maduras, gente adulta.

— Tu no eres lo suficientemente maduro— dijo Sasuke— Iré a la clase de teatro.

— ¿Tú? ¿A teatro?—rió Naruto— Es una broma, ¿Verdad?

—No, no lo es— contestó Sasuke, claramente el no tenía dotes de actor. — Pero me aburrí de la clase de arte, no soporto a ese tipo.

…

Hinata seguía trabajando en lo que sería un corazón, que pensaba regalarlo a su novio, pero era incapaz de realizarlo correctamente, o le quedaba muy plano, o la arcilla se le secaba haciendo que la figura se quebrajara.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó el profesor Deidara cuando pasó cerca del asiento de Hinata.

— Un corazón— contestó ella. Era evidente que el supuesto "corazón" parecía cualquier otra cosa.

Deidara continuó recorriendo el salón, deteniéndose en algunos bancos para "corregir" o mejor dicho hacer de nuevo, las figuras de sus incompetentes alumnos.

— ¡Deidara!— llamó un alumno, Kiba que había acabado de hacer un cerdo.

El profesor se acercó a Kiba, y tomó entre sus manos el "cerdo" que en realidad parecía perro, por el grosor de su cuerpo y las orejas.

— ¿A esto le llamas un cerdo?— preguntó Deidara, sin esperar respuesta agregó algo irritado— Yo lo llamaría una ofensa a mis sentidos… al arte.

Sin siquiera dignarse a arreglarlo, lo apretó con una mano, moliéndolo.

Los alumnos que observaron la escena, prefirieron no hacer más consultas, y seguir trabajando hasta el fin de la jornada, faltaba poco para terminar esa poco agradable clase.

...

En otra sala, se encontraban repartiendo los papeles para lo que sería una obra de teatro.

— ¿Quién quiere ser el Quijote?— preguntó el profesor Kakashi, quien era el que más sabía de literatura, más bien conocía solo un libro, pero con eso bastaba.

— ¡Yo!— se apresuró en decir Naruto.

— ¿Y Sancho?— preguntó Kakashi— ¿Quién quiere?

Naruto le pegó codazos a Sasuke para que levantara la mano, pero este no tenía interés en ofrecerse para el personaje, por lo que el rubio decidió actuar, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

— ¡Sasuke quiere!— gritó Naruto lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que otro se ofreciera.

Kakashi siguió con el reparto de personajes, mientras un sonriente Naruto comenzaba a practicar su personaje.

…

—Profesor — llamó una tímida Hinata.— ¿Qué le parece?

Deidara examinó el corazón que la chica había realizado, y observó que tenía el nombre de un hombre escrito. Hizo lo que hacía con todos los trabajos, lo volvió a hacer.

— Mucho mejor — dijo mientras le acercaba una pieza con forma de corazón.

Hinata quedó sorprendida cuando vio que donde salía el nombre de su novio, aparecía Deidara.

_Hinata y Deidara._

Si su novio llegaba a ver eso, de seguro terminarían.

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Nota:**

Espero que les haya gustado, una pareja que en realidad nunca había pensado posible… SasuHinaDei, espero que sea de su agrado.

Supongo que ya saben quien es el novio de Hinata.


	2. La obra

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece_

**

* * *

**

**La obra**

Hinata salió del salón nerviosa, si bien, ella ya tenía una pareja, lo que Deidara había hecho la hacía sentirse bastante confundida, sabía que quizás su profesor estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, pero aún así, se sentía extraña, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo.

Caminó a la salida de la academia ninja, donde esperaría a su novio que aún estaba en clases, siempre demoraba en salir, ya que su mejor amigo se quedaba conversando.

— ¡Hinata!— llamó una voz masculina, era su profesor que también se retiraba.

La chica sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

— Lo que paso hoy, no es un juego— dijo Deidara con un tono serio, seña de que no mentía. —, eres la primera mujer que me llama la atención, y creo que no te soy indiferente.

Hinata bajo la mirada, efectivamente su profesor tenía razón ya que no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

— Piénsalo— agregó Deidara, y antes de que pudiera continuar agregando algo, la voz de un rubio se añadió a la conversación, por lo que él decidió irse.

— ¡Aquí está! — gritó Naruto— Al fin la encontramos.

— ¿Pasó algo?— preguntó Sasuke cuando vio a su novia, que lucía bastante nerviosa y a Deidara alejarse — ¿Qué estabas hablando con ese tipo?

Hinata negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

— El solo me estaba aclarando una duda— mintió Hinata— No pasa nada.

Sasuke no quedó muy convencido de la respuesta de su novia, pero estaba obligado a creerle.

— A qué no adivinas lo que ocurrió— dijo Naruto para cambiar el tema que ya se estaba volviendo incomodo, Hinata le hizo una seña de no saber que ocurría para que siguiera contando— Con Sasuke somos los protagonistas de una obra… Yo soy Don Quijote, y Sasuke es Sancho…

Hinata no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando se enteró del papel de su novio.

— La obra será ma…

— ¡Cállate!— dijo Sasuke antes de que Naruto pudiera continuar, no quería que Hinata lo viera haciendo el ridículo.

— Hinata, estás invitada a ver la obra— dijo Naruto— Lo pasarás genial.

…

Sasuke y Hinata caminaron hacia el apartamento que compartían, vivían juntos hace más de un año, y su relación llevaba más de dos, ya se conocían completamente y aunque vivían como casados, aún el matrimonio parecía algo lejano, preferían esperar un poco más de tiempo.

El camino se hizo eterno, Hinata seguía nerviosa por lo ocurrido con Deidara, y Sasuke iba pensando en como resolvería el problema de la obra, y el papel que le tocaba representar en esta.

Al llegar al apartamento, ubicado en el quinto piso, a Hinata se le cae algo de su bolso, al parecer era un corazón, que es recogido por Sasuke. La figura tiene el nombre de la mujer y una parte borrosa, claramente borrada con un dedo, donde se puede distinguir una inicial, y no es precisamente una "S" de Sasuke, es una "D".

Sasuke observa el corazón con curiosidad, no entendía que era lo que ocurría. Quizás en la cena le reclamaría.

—

— ¿Y qué tal tu día?— preguntó Hinata a su novio, para iniciar una conversación durante la cena.

— Fue horrible — se limitó a responder Sasuke.

Hinata continuó comiendo, pensando en otro tema, que pudiera hacer más amena la cena.

— Se te cayó esto— dijo Sasuke buscando algo en su bolsillo, y colocando el corazón sobre la mesa.

Hinata derramó el contenido de la cuchara nuevamente en el plato al ver lo que Sasuke había sacado de su bolsillo, esto no pasó desapercibido para él, que pudo notar el nerviosismo de la chica.

— Es... es para ti— se apuró en responder Hinata.

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

— ¿Para mi?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

— ¿Y donde está mi nombre?— preguntó Sasuke observando el objeto— Aquí sale una "D", no creo que haya dicho…¿Deidara?— agregó Sasuke recordando que había visto a su novia conversando con ese profesor.

— Sasuke… no es nada de lo que tu crees— dijo Hinata.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa visiblemente enojado.

— Tengo cosas que hacer— se excusó Sasuke— Pero puedes ir a hablar con Deidara— agregó en forma de ironía.

Hinata terminó de cenar, recogió los platos, no sin antes tomar el corazón que había hecho Deidara, pensó en arrojarlo a la basura, pero se arrepintió, tomó un lápiz y escribió el nombre de ella y su novio, aún haciendo eso, no estaba segura de sus sentimientos.

…

Al día siguiente, Sasuke ya había partido a la academia, sin esperar a Hinata para irse juntos. Cuando esta despertó se dio cuenta de que ya estaba algo atrasada, por lo que apenas desayunó antes de salir del apartamento.

Llegó a la sala, y notó que estaba solo ella y el profesor, nadie más, seguro que los demás estaban esperando la obra para ver a Sasuke actuar.

— ¿Y qué piensas?— dijo Deidara a su alumna, refiriéndose claramente al tema del día anterior.

Hinata se esperaba la pregunta, y había estado pensando en una respuesta convincente, difícil de refutar.

—Yo… ya tengo novio, lo siento, pero entre nosotros nada puede pasar.

Deidara sonrió, era la respuesta que estaba esperando.

— ¿No puede? O ¿No debe?— dijo poniendo mayor énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Hinata no sabía como rebatir lo dicho, se suponía que entre ellos nada debía pasar, pero eso no significaba que era imposible.

— No te preocupes— dijo Deidara acercándose a ella, acortando la distancia a tal punto que podía sentir el cuerpo de la chica temblar de nerviosismo.— Yo haré que lo nuestro sea posible.

Hinata salió rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Deidara tranquilo, de seguro ella caería ante él.

…

— Pero Sasuke, debes usar tu traje— dijo Naruto a su amigo. El problema del traje era que debía ponerse algunas cosas bajo el para aparentar gordura, cosa que Sasuke se negaba a hacer.

— ¿Y si hacemos una versión actualizada del Quijote?— sugirió Sakura, ante la mirada expectante de los demás— Donde Naruto sea un…

— Olvídalo— dijo Naruto rápidamente— Ya me aprendí todos mis diálogos.

Mientras el "elenco" se preparaba para la actuación, los espectadores se acomodaban en el teatro, Hinata se ubicó algo lejos del escenario, ya que no quería incomodar a su novio que seguramente continuaba enojado.

Como las luces continuaban encendidas, para Deidara no fue difícil localizar a la chica de ojos plateados, por lo que ocupó el asiento al lado de ella.

— ¿Esta ocupado?— preguntó Deidara.

Como Hinata no respondió, decidió utilizarlo.

Las luces se apagaron, y apareció Naruto, disfrazado, listo para actuar. Aún no hablaba, y la gente ya estaba aplaudiendo. Dijo sus líneas sin equivocarse, enfatizando en las emociones del personaje.

Llegaba el momento de la aparición de Sasuke, cuando entro buscó a Hinata, y lo que vio no le gusto para nada… ella se estaba besando con otro, por la oscuridad del lugar pareció haber sido solo una ilusión ya que después de un rato ellos ya estaban separados.

— Deidara… No— decía Hinata apartando a Deidara— Yo no se que siento por ti.

— Recién no decías lo mismo— dijo Deidara mientras acariciaba las piernas de la chica— ¿Tu novio te hace sentir esto?— dijo subiendo sus manos a través de sus muslos.

La relación de Hinata y Sasuke era buena, sin embargo, ella estaba aburrida de que su novio fuese tan serio, además de hace mucho tiempo que no tenían intimidad como pareja, y ella ya estaba extrañando esas sensaciones.

En el público se escuchaban gritos, de mujeres que se alocaban con la presencia de Sasuke…

— _Te daría un hijo— gritaba una chica._

— _Te amo Sasuke…_

Sasuke aún no salía del asombro, a causa de este se le olvidaron las líneas.

— ¡Sancho!— dijo Naruto al ver a su amigo, no sabía que ocurría.

— No puedo actuar— dijo Sasuke retirándose del escenario.

Hinata se levantó del asiento, y corrió hacia donde estaba Sasuke, necesitaba hablar con él, el público se quedó gritando, ya que habían asistido solo para ver a Sancho, y si él no actuaba, preferían retirarse.

— Terminamos— Fue lo único que Sasuke dijo cuando vio a su novia acercarse hacia él.

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Nota: Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra de que esta historia tenga una buena acogida._


	3. Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece._

_

* * *

_

**Decisiones**

Sasuke ya había hablado, y probablemente no se retractaría.

— Pero Sasuke… no fue lo que tú crees.

Hinata bajó la mirada, esperando la respuesta de su novio, mas esta no llegó. Levantó la vista, y comprobó que el no la miraba, pequeñas lágrimas caían por su rostro sin expresión. La chica sintió que su corazón se quebraba al ver a Sasuke así, nunca lo había visto llorar, como mucho lo había visto sonreír, por fin se dio cuenta de que dos años no eran suficiente para conocer a alguien.

— Yo lo siento…

Sasuke levantó la vista, y habló.

— Eres una estúpida. Yo pensaba que eras la mujer de mi vida, pero… ¿Qué haces? Al primer coqueteo te vas, si no eras feliz a mi lado, me lo hubieras dicho, hubiese cambiado. Yo quería formar una familia contigo, pero tu… nunca quisiste eso. Lo siento, pero vamos en direcciones opuestas, prefiero que terminemos, aunque sea doloroso para ambos.

Hinata no sabía que decir, quería pedir perdón, una nueva oportunidad, pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta.

— No te guardare rencor— agregó Sasuke— Es más, te recordaré, dudo que pueda olvidar lo que vivimos juntos.

— Sasuke… no, te juró que no se volverá a repetir.

— Déjalo Hinata— habló Deidara, quien había escuchado parte de la conversación— El ya no quiere algo contigo.

Sasuke se apartó del lugar, probablemente iría a recoger sus cosas al apartamento, ya que prefería no seguir viendo a Hinata.

— Todo esto… es por tu culpa— acusó Hinata a Deidara.

— ¿Por mi culpa?— preguntó Deidara— Yo no te obligue.

Hinata se sintió más culpable, ya que de cierta forma, Deidara no la había obligado, ella perfectamente podría haberlo evitado, y no lo hizo, prefirió ser infiel a su novio, se dejo llevar por su cuerpo, olvidando los sentimientos.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi, Deidara?— preguntó Hinata enojada, y luego agregó— Te daré lo que tu quieras a cambio de que me dejes en paz.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera?... Suena interesante.

…

Así llegaron a la casa en la que habitaba Deidara, el lugar estaba decorado por muchas figuras de arcilla, si había algo que destacar del rubio, era su buen sentido del gusto.

Hinata lucía nerviosa, había cometido un error al ofrecer lo que el quería, ya que las intenciones de Deidara, no eran las de un niño, el quería otras cosas, y no dudo en pedirlo al tener la oportunidad.

— ¿Nerviosa?— preguntó el rubio al ver a su acompañante.

Hinata simplemente no le respondió, esperaba que todo ocurriera rápido.

Deidara se acercó a ella, y la besó con furia. Hinata sintió que su estomago se revolvía de asco, el único que la había besado era Sasuke, se sentía sucia. Las manos de Deidara le parecían demasiado toscas y pesadas, a pesar de que el la acariciaba de una manera mucho más suave que Sasuke, sin embargo, esas caricias no reflejaban amor.

El joven notaba que la chica no cedía, mas no le importaba si ella quería o no, haría lo que el estimara conveniente, si a ella le gustaba bien, si no, bien también.

Hinata sintió pena de si misma, pena por lo que estaba haciendo, pena por haber terminado con Sasuke, y rabia consigo misma, ya que siempre hacía lo que los demás querían, rara vez seguía sus intereses.

— No me convencerás con esas lágrimas.

Deidara prosiguió con su cometido, y terminó de hacer todo lo que quería. No había sido placentero, es más, lo había dejado con un vació, y con gusto a nada.

— Vete.

La chica se volvió a vestir, totalmente confundida por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin saber que hacer y donde ir.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

_Hola, disculpen la demora. Como ven, continué el capítulo, fue bastante corto, pero creo que logré lo que quería, ahora pido su opinión… ¿Quieren que sigan juntos? Saludos, y muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
